


You're Reidiculous

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2014 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bad Puns, Comedy, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Sorry Not Sorry, no really i am sorry, reigisa week day two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa wants to get Rei to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Reidiculous

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I'm sorry but I don't know if I really am?? I just wanted to write something Reidiculous (haha).  
> Written for day two of Reigisa Week: Prompt - Laughter.

If there was one thing that Nagisa wanted now that he and Rei were dating, it was to make the latter laugh.

Even before they’d started dating, Rei would only ever laugh at his own ‘ingenious’ plans or other things that the others would find completely ridiculous. Nagisa, much to his own annoyance, had never once made Rei laugh.

Which made him even more determined to do so.

After spending the previous evening racking his brain for the best ( ~~worst~~ ) ‘Rei’ puns he could think of, he set his plan into action.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa called as he jogged up to Rei on the platform, where they took the same train to school.

The younger boy had been reading a book, which he looked up from to smile at Nagisa. “Good morning, Nagisa.”

Nagisa smiled happily before launching into a question. “What did you have for breakfast this morning?” Rei looked confused by the question, but opened his mouth to answer anyway – though he was cut off before he could make a sound. “Toast? Great!”

Rei raised an eyebrow. It was generally common courtesy for a person to let someone answer their question without assuming what they thought the answer was is correct, so why did Nagisa ask him the question if he just assumed he’d eaten toast? (He actually had eaten toast, with a healthy fruit jam and an apple, though he supposed that didn’t matter at the moment.)

“Do you like your toast plain? Or do you like it…butter- _Rei_?” Nagisa was grinning, delighted with his pun and certain one of them would eventually make Rei laugh.

The deadpan silence between them only confirmed that this particular pun was not the successful one.

Rei processed the joke. “Butter… _Rei_.” He sighed deeply, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “You need to improve on your puns, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa didn’t miss a beat, not thrown off by Rei’s slander of his pun – in fact, it only helped him in making another. “Wow, aren’t you just a _Rei_ of sunshine! It wasn’t that bad!”

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei said in an exasperated tone.

“You should be sor- _Rei_ you didn’t _Rei_ -spect my inc- _Rei_ -dible puns! You will _Rei_ -gret saying it was ter- _Rei_ -ble!” Even Rei could tell Nagisa was having fun with this – he could barely fight off his grin, and his eyes were alight with unaired laughter.

“Please stop,” Rei groaned as the train approached the platform. Whilst he wanted to let Nagisa have his fun, he didn’t exactly want to get into a one-sided pun-war with him in a public place.

Nagisa, however, had no intention of stopping. “Never! I’m sure the people on the tr- _Rei_ -n will think my puns are gr- _Rei_ -t!”

The train screeched to a halt, but neither made a move to board it.

“Your puns are ridiculous!” Rei said, getting agitated. “Why would anyone think they’re any good? They’re just bad interpretations of words that contain the sound that my name makes – they’re not funny!”

All was silent. The people on the train stared through the windows at them. Rei wondered if he had been too harsh with Nagisa. He was about to apologise, but Nagisa spoke first, a single, deliberate word that would make Rei forget about being too harsh.

“ _Rei_ -diculous.”

Rei’s worry evaporated in a matter of seconds as disbelief filled him. His face was deadpan. He made no move to respond with words, only hitching his bag up his shoulder, pushing up his glasses once more and boarded the train.

His – now giggling – boyfriend didn’t realise Rei was gone until the train doors closed in front of him, and he realised that Rei had boarded it without him. His laughter dissipated as he stared wide-eyed at the train, which chugged slowly out of the station and further away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need pun translations:  
> Butter-Rei = buttery  
> Rei of sunshine = ray of sunshine  
> Sor-Rei = sorry  
> Rei-spect = respect  
> Inc-Rei-dible = incredible  
> Rei-gret = regret  
> Ter-Rei-ble = terrible  
> Tr-Rei-n = train  
> Gr-Rei-t = great  
> Rei-diculous = ridiculous
> 
> I swear the next entries will be more serious.  
> Thank you for reading, if you made it this far.


End file.
